happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frostbite
Frostbite is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Frostbite is a polar bear with a purple scarf and two hairs on top of his head. He speaks with a slightly gruff voice (similar to Pop but lower-pitched). He tends to enjoy the cold and likes frozen foods or drinks. He could not stand the heat and is seldom found in hot areas unless things like cold beverages or ice cream are available. While typically a nice person, Frostbite can be driven insane by two things: getting brain freeze and being in the heat too long. When flipped out or developing brain freeze, a vein will become visible on the side of Frostbite's head and his hairs will stand up. He will also kill and sometimes even eat other characters (hence his name). Frostbite has a short temper, which usually leads to bad situations. Frostbite usually eats food frozen. As a result of his stupidity, he usually never defrosts his food and can never penetrate his frozen food. Episodes Starring Roles #Chill Out #Ice Pie #Iced Coffee Break #A ray of Sunshine #Conehead #Ice Try #Cold Flippers #Heat Waves & Cold Waves #Fire vs Ice #Burns Like the Sun #Cabin into Blizzard #Flip Flopped #Frost-Bitten Featuring Roles #Give it a Rake #Bee Quiet #Have an Ice Day #Food Feud #Rocky Road Rush #Christmas Once Again #Icee What You See #Idol Worship #A Burn on You #Back to The Grind #Very Clam Journey #Fighting for the Present #Snow Warm Way Appearances # Flippy and his Twenty # New Leaf Kill count *Nutty - 3 ("Chill Out", "Food Feud" "Ice Try") *Lifty - 1 ("Chill Out") *Shifty - 1 ("Chill Out") *Pranky - 3 ("Iced Coffee Break", "Burns Like the Sun", "Cabin into Blizzard") *Gutsy - 1 ("A ray of Sunshine") *Timber - 1 ("Conehead") *Burr - 1 ("Conehead") *Slalom - 1 ("Conehead" along with Cro-Marmot) *Lumpy - 1 ("Conehead") *Josh - 1 ("Have an Ice Day") *Freezy - 4 ("Have an Ice Day" "Ice Try", "Cold Flippers", "Frost-Bitten" along with Spot) *Peppery - 1 ("Rocky Road Rush") *Licky - 1 ("Rocky Road Rush" along with Leif) *Devious - 1 ("New Leaf") *Cheesy - 1 ("Cold Flippers") *Arcticus - 1 ("Cold Flippers") *Swindler - 1 ("Christmas Once Again" along with Pucky and Zipper) *Bushy - 1 ("Heat Waves & Cold Waves" along with Spicy) *Hatchy - 1 ("Fire vs Ice") *Fireball - 1 ("Fire vs Ice") *Jerky - 2 ("Idol Worship", "Snow Warm Way") *Gloomy - 1 ("Idol Worship" debatable) *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Idol Worship") *Squabbles - 1 ("Burns Like the Sun") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Burns Like the Sun") *Phyre - 1 ("A Burn on You") *Flaky - 1 ("Back to The Grind") *Carla - 1 ("Back to The Grind") *Stretchy - 1 ("Back to The Grind") *Toothy - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Giggles - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Noodles - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Spot - 2 ("Cabin into Blizzard", "Frost-Bitten") *Brushy - 2 ("Cabin into Blizzard"'' along with Ellie'', "Snow Warm Way" along with Angie) *Ellie - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Cro-Marmot) *Handy - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Quartz) *Pucky - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Celeste - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Pucky) *Aurora - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Tash) *Waddles - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Blizzard - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Slushie - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Flip - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") Deaths #Ice Pie - Crushed by Devious's robot. #Flippy and his Twenty - Killed by Nippy. #Conehead - Possibly dies after being impaled by a cone the second time (debatable). #Ice Try - Impaled on hooks. #Rocky Road Rush - Flung and splattered into the wall of a cliff. #Heat Waves & Cold Waves - Dies in explosion. #Icee What You See - Falls into Icee mixer. #Idol Worship - Either crashes or dies in explosion. #Back to The Grind - Stabbed by a funnel. #Cabin into Blizzard - Crashed into Tash's house (debatable) #Very Clam Journey - Killed by The Clams.' (off-screen)' #Frost-Bitten - Smashed by a shovel. #Fighting for the Present - Broke some bones and died from the wounds. Injuries #Chill Out - Vein bursts and shoots blood. #Give it a Rake - Knocked out by glass. #Bee Quiet- Several bees sting him. #Conehead - Impaled by an ice cream cone twice and tranquilized twice. #Fire vs Ice - Face and hand burnt. #Back to The Grind - Burns mouth with coffee. #Cabin into Blizzard - Crashed into a ticket counter, slipped multiple times in the ice rink, impaled by multiples Quartz's quills. Trivia *Other names suggested for him were Frosty and Igloo. *So far, Give it a Rake ''was the only episode where he didn't flip out. It was confirmed that he flipped out when he was stung by the bees in ''Bee Quiet. *As shown in Have an Ice Day, he likes to read comic books. *He is now angrier due to climate change melting his homeland. *His survival rate is 53.57%. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Bears Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Polar Bears Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Ecto's Characters